How Draco Malfoy Stole Christmas
by smarter
Summary: Draco hates Christmas. Luna is determined to show him the beauty in it.


**A/N:** I've been posting this story in parts on my tumblr (and will continue to do so until it's finished), but I figured I could post it here in Chapter form. Each "chapter" is a combination of two parts. For example, this chapter is Part 1 & Part 2 put together. I hope this is understandable, and I hope you all enjoy it :-)

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

"I'm decorating for Christmas!"

Draco scoffed at this.

"This might come as a surprise to you, Draco Malfoy, but it happens every year!"

"Don't remind me." he muttered. Luna had just conjured an entire tree into the living area and was proceeding to conjure balls of light and other various decorations to put around it, in colors of emerald blue, silver, and dark green.

Ever since the fall of Voldemort, and the death of Malfoy's father, Draco and Luna had taken to spending all of their spare time together. Looking from the outside in, a person would think that the two were living together. However, if you proposed this question to Draco, he would deny deny deny and then storm off in the opposite direction.

Christmas was never really a holiday the Malfoy's celebrated seriously. Sure Narcissa liked to hang up a few decorations and give the Manor a glowing touch (she literally made the place glow from the inside out, it was ridiculous), but Draco always thought she did that for his benefit. Like sparkly things were going to make him happy. The only thing that ever made Draco happy during Christmastime was the prospect of having something shiny and new to take back to Hogwarts to rub in everybody's faces. Lights on a tree and plants hung around the Manor did nothing for him once he was past the age of thirteen. But his Hogwarts days were behind him, so there really wasn't any reason for him to participate in this silly holiday anymore.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Luna had that tone to her voice where you could tell she was trying to sound angry but failing miserably at it. Nevertheless, Malfoy's head snapped up to look at her. "This is our first holiday together and I want to make it special. I know what you're going to say," she waved her wand hand towards him as he had opened his mouth to say something, causing him to flinch as red and gold sparks flew out of her wand and just above his head - yet she continued on as if nothing had happened and she hadn't nearly taken his ear off. "you hate Christmas and that it's just a stupid holiday built around who can give the better gift, but that's not what it's about Malfoy, and I'm going to show you just that. Now, your mother is coming over the day before Christmas Eve an-"

"No. No. No, absolutely not." Draco interrupted, something he rarely ever did because of the fact that he thought her voice sounded like angels descending from the heavens - even when she was angry at him. Which, from the look on her face, she was going to be in a matter of seconds. Well, as angry as a Lovegood could get anyway.

"And why, exactly, would she not be welcome in our home Draco Malfoy?" Luna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

For five reasons. One, he couldn't bear the thought of having his _mother_ and his _girlfriend_ in the same room on _Christmas_. It was complete and utter torture. Second, this just meant he'd have to force himself to actually go _shopping_. Nonsense. Third, Draco hated Christmas. Loathed it. Fourth, no doubt they were going to sing Christmas carols. Better have some strong Butterbeer on hand for that occasion. And lastly, _Christmas_. But it wasn't like Draco could actually tell Luna all of this and he was mentally kicking himself for speaking up in the first place. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair, "No reason."

"That's what I thought." She nodded with a smile. "Now come on," Luna grabbed his hand to pull him towards the center of the room, taking her wand out from behind her ear with her free hand to turn on the radio, "there are wrackspurts we need to ward off!"

There was something to be said about the fact that Draco, although unwilling, let Luna lead him, and then coerce him into dancing. Not the ballroom kind of dancing that he learned in Fifth Year, but a special kind of dance to ward off creatures he didn't even believe in. It was the same thing every week. Draco would stand there, arms crossed across his chest, scowling. But the scowl lessened with each of her turns and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she was. And that's exactly what happened now; frustrated over losing a battle he wasn't going to win in the first place, surrounded by decorations he wanted to tear down as soon as they were put up. Then he noticed the joy upon her face as she danced. Luna was beautiful like this, in her element. It took a couple minutes, but he finally joined her. Mainly because there was nobody else around to witness it, but also because he knew it would make her happy. Happy and wrackspurt free.

* * *

><p>Draco felt like he was in a nightmare. An absolute, horrible, <em>horrendous<em> nightmare. "Potter, Weasley, and _Granger_-"

"Hermione isn't Granger anymore, she's married to Ron now!" Luna stated as she plucked a berry from one of the plants. Her and Draco were outside gathering flowers for table decorations. She always liked to have fresh cut flowers in the house. Now, this wasn't Malfoy's first choice activity to do on a snowy day, but he often found it hard to turn down his girlfriend when she asked him in her dreamy voice and a smile that made all his troubles go away.

Draco sighed heavily, resisting the urge to drop the pile of flowers on the ground and walk away. "I will not be spending Christmas Day with Potter and _The Weasley's_," he said through gritted teeth.

"Draco, you are being silly." She stated as she picked a bundle of lilies, sniffing them with a small, satisfactory smile on her face before adding them to the pile in Draco's arms. "They are my friends, and I have faith that you can put on a kind face for a number of hours. You know that if you wanted Blaise and Gregory over, I would tolerate it."

"You know I don't want them in my house."

"Nevertheless! Besides, don't you remember? Harry _literally_ saved your life!" Luna had topped the pile with a bundle of Pink Bluebells, the ones always on display in their bedroom as they were her favorite, and relieved Draco by levitating the flowers as they walked down the path back to the house.

"No, Luna. No he didn't." There were the technicalities that Draco didn't want to admit. Yes, in fact, Harry _had_ saved him from that fiery inferno, but there was no way he was going to admit it. In fact, he liked to forget that event had even occurred; he didn't like to think ill of the dead, especially when the dead used to be one of his friends. Crabbe was an idiot ninety-nine percent of the time, but the rest of the one percent he was actually a really good friend to Malfoy. But then again, so were Goyle and Zabini up until Draco had chosen Luna over...everything.

Draco took Luna by the hand and turned her to face him, glancing up at the levitating flowers making sure that none of them fell out of place and onto the snowy ground. "You, Luna. _You_ saved my life. Potter-"

"Harry." She corrected with a grin.

"_Harry_," he said in an exasperated sigh, as if saying Harry's name caused him physical pain, "merely helped." Draco took a free hand and brought it up to brush his fingers across her cheek. There were times he forgot how beautiful she was and the things that he loved most about her. The way the snowflakes on her eyelashes looked as if they were placed there by hand to bring out the blue in her eyes. The berries she made into pins to decorate her hair. Her love for him.

Luna took his silence as a chance to lean up and place a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You may credit me for saving your life, but this doesn't change things. I've already sent the owl! And before you say it, I will not send another one."

She always did know how to read his mind. Draco sighed as he let the blonde witch continue to lead them back towards the house. He didn't know why he thought he could change her mind, she was always devoted to her friends. "Fine," he said quietly in frustration. "They can come over, but I can't guarantee I'm going to like it. Or get along with them."

"All I ask is that you don't destroy the house." she grinned.

Draco only raised his eyebrows in response. "I do have one last question, though." he said as they were walking up the last few steps to the door. "When did Granger find the time to marry a Weasley?" Draco had only just missed being buried under flowers as Luna had doubled over in laughter, causing Draco to smile. He would have the task of bringing the now snowy flowers in, but at this moment, it was worth it.


End file.
